totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robert (TDI: FYE)
I usually read bios when pics are added for your stuff, but this bio... Wow. Poor guy. I almost shed a tear or two. Really sad... I feel so bad when I hear of an athlete (especially high school) dying during practice, or an accident causing them to be paralyzed, or whatever. Though I'm not really majorly into sports, it is something that always seems to affect me. It seems like it would be crushing to anyone related to the event. Often times stuff like that is barely recognized by the newsmedia (except in a soundbyte with little emotion), and changes aren't made by the coach/school, when it should be (before it happens, but especially after, to prevent more stuff). Anyway, the sholarship thing was particularly sad. :( SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I felt the same way. Poor guy. Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 06:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I like his pic, a lot. I'm partial to jock characters, though. I'm guessing he's going to be a humorous character, but his background is so sad. I'm guessing it's the explanation as to why he's going to be crazy. His swim/bed pics kind of remind me of Yi Min's body. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 15:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Robert's backstory reminds me of my sister-in-law's. She grew up in the Panama Canal Zone, which was a U.S. possession at the time. (Panama originally granted it to the U.S. for the purpose of building the canal, because the U.S. helped Panama gain independence from Columia. The U.S. gave the zone back to Panama in 1999.) Anyway, one day when she was 15 years old, she came upon a piece of unexploded ordnance, the Canal Zone having always had a substantial military presence. I don't remember how the shell came to go off, but it put her in the hospital for months. For part of that time (I don't recall how long) the doctors kept her in an induced coma to prevent potentially lethal swelling of her brain. She came out of the hospital blind in one eye, deaf in one ear, and with no memory at all of her life before the accident. (And yes, Sprink, if you want to use this in one of your many tragic character backstories, you may.) Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 03:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for permission on that, though I do have a limit on how tragic I'll make a plot point. I don't want my readers to get too depressed. I am sorry to hear about what happened, though. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) If it makes you feel any better, Sprink, my SIL did go on to have a reasonably normal adult life, her lost childhood notwithstanding. She has a loud voice, which is a common consequence of hearing loss, and a boisterous, outgoing personality. (Think LeShawna without the jive.) She's also immensely strong--probably as muscled up as Eva--but 20 years as a professional massage therapist will do that to a girl. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 20:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) That's good to know. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 20:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC)